


The Dance

by Roguefemme



Series: Logyn fics [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Logyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguefemme/pseuds/Roguefemme
Summary: A sunny afternoon tending the garden becomes something special.Pure Logyn fluff.





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokigodofmenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokigodofmenace/gifts).



> Another fic for my tumblr roleplay with Loki-god-of-Menace. Links at the end.
> 
> In this fic Loki and Sigyn are secretly living in a Roman villa in the north of France, and have only recently admitted their feelings for each other.

It started harmlessly enough, with Sigyn tending the garden while Loki was in the library peacefully reading and safe from the heat of the daytime sun. Although she enjoyed the work, she had found that since his arrival things seemed too quiet without the smooth, silken tones of his voice. The song of the birds and the chirping of insects filled the air yet it still was not enough. She suddenly felt lonely, wishing Loki was with her. However she would not ask him to come out in the heat of the day, knowing how he suffered from heat.

An idea occurred to her and she smiled. In her time living on Midgard she had come to enjoy many forms of their music. While Asgardian music had its own beauty, much of it was all epics of battle and heroism or love songs, with very little variation from those two subjects. The mortals, however, had songs on a vast array of different subjects, a change of pace which Sigyn appreciated.

She summoned her ‘intelligent phone’ from inside the villa and set it to play music while she worked. The opening notes of the song that began made her smile again as she bent to her resume her work. As the lyrics began she started to sing quietly along.

 _Last night I dreamt of San Pedro_  
_Just like I’d never gone, I knew the song_  
_A young girl with eyes like the desert_  
_It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

She was not aware that as she worked she had begun subtly moving her body to the music, a little graceful sway of her hips and shoulders.

 _Tropical the island breeze_  
_All of nature wild and free_  
_This is where I long to be_  
_La isla bonita_

Taking a break upon completion of one of her tasks, she stood and stretched little by little, working out the acquired tension. The music continued and with her body freer to move, her gyrations became more pronounced, the sensual writhing sway of a Latin dance matching the beat of the music.

 _And when the samba played_  
_The sun would set so high_  
_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_  
_Your Spanish lullaby_

Without conscious intention her feet began stepping delicately in the pattern of a dance, and lost in the magic of the music she lifted her arms and her hands began tracing graceful patterns in the air.

 _I fell in love with San Pedro_  
_Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me_  
_Te dijo te amo_  
_I prayed that the days would last_  
_They went so fast_

She turned her face up to the sun, her eyes closed, smiling dreamily as she let herself be guided by the music around the cobbled center of the garden.

“Sigyn, my love,” a voice made her freeze, her eyes wide, and she looked around to find Loki standing at the edge of the circle, having just come around the shielding stand of trees and clearly as surprised as she was. An embarrassed blush heated her face as her eyes locked with his for a long paralyzed span of heartbeats. The music played on, indifferent to the awkward turn of events, as the lovers watched each other with shy confusion.

Nervousness had flashed through her when she realized he was watching, but the look in Loki’s eyes was not judging; it was uncertain, perhaps a little bashful as though he had inadvertently intruded upon her. Her lips turned up slightly and her tension relaxed as affection displaced her self-consciousness, and in a daring impulse she held out her hands to him. He frowned slightly, tilting his head in puzzlement, then he smiled and walked forward to take her hand and wrap his other arm around her waist.

“I don’t know this dance,” he murmured.

“You do not have to know,” she assured him softly, “only feel the music.” She began to dance again, careful not to leave his arms, and after a moment of watching her Loki began to move along with her.

 _I want to be where the sun warms the sky_  
_When it’s time for siesta you can watch them go by_  
_Beautiful faces, no cares in this world_  
_Where a girl loves a boy, and a boy loves a girl_

Sigyn’s smile was bright with joy and as he relaxed into the dance Loki began to smile too. His dancing became surer and he led her in graceful twirls around the cobbled circle. He turned her in a dip, making her laugh in surprised pleasure. He grinned back and when she was securely on her feet again he pulled her close and bent his head to touch his lips to hers.

 _La la la la la la la_  
_Te dijo te amo_  
_La la la la la la la_  
_El dijo que te ama_

Lost in the sweetness of their kiss, the lovers did not even notice as the music faded away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_El dijo que te ama_ \- He says he loves you

 

                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Based on my tumblr roleplay with [Loki-god-of-Menace](http://loki-god-of-menace.tumblr.com/), on my rp blog [Sigynhealerofasgard](http://sigynhealerofasgard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
